


Return

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Levi comes back from outside the gates and it so happens to be the new year.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Season 1: I suppose.

Levi sighed as he and the surviving members of the survey corps entered Wall Maria. He had to submit his report to Erwin when he arrives back at the base.   
“Levi.” He sneered once he heard Hanji’s voice call out to him as he got closer to the base. Hanji stood near Erwin, waving their hands widely. Levi tapped the sides of the horse, urging it to go faster until they were in front of Hanji and Erwin.   
“Welcome back.” Hanji said. Levi just nodded his head at them.   
“Why are you here, Erwin?” Levi asked, getting off his horse and handing the reins to another soldier's hand when he came towards Levi and led the horse away.   
“Why are you asking, can’t I come and see you?” Erwin asked, smirking.   
“No.” Levi said, “Now, what do you want?” Erwin put a hand on his shoulder.   
“It can wait till you settle in. Welcome back, Levi.” Erwin said before letting go of his shoulder and turning to walk back to the base, he walked halfway before he called out to Levi. Levi looked in his direction.   
“Happy New Year.” Erwin said, just before the fireworks started to go off in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know Levi's bday is on Christmas, Happy late bday!!!
> 
> As well you want to come talk to me you can join my discord server:   
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
